


Gabriel's Farewell

by sociopathicdragon



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociopathicdragon/pseuds/sociopathicdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after Lucifer killed Gabriel at Elysian Fields.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel's Farewell

Lucifer

Brother, don't make me do this.

Gabriel

No one makes us do anything.

Lucifer

I know you think you're doing the right thing, Gabriel. But I know where your heart truly lies.

_Over Lucifer's shoulder we see a second Gabriel coming up behind him. As he lunges forward, Lucifer catches his arm and stabs Gabriel's own sword into his chest._

Lucifer

Here. Amateur hocus pocus. Don't forget, you learned all your tricks from me, little brother.

_[Lucifer jerks the blade in Gabriel's chest. In a burst of light, Gabriel dies.]_

 

Lucifer saw the tears in his brother’s eyes as he stabbed him. He remembers the malicious happiness he felt doing it. But now all he can feel is guilt and grief. He never thought he would have to kill his baby brother, so as soon as he saw those wing marks in the polished wood, he fled. And that’s why he’s currently sitting atop Crazy Horse; his brother always liked that fucking Indian... He's thinking about everything he’s done. Thinking about Adam and Eve, how he was already corrupting the peace then. Wanting to be more powerful than his Father. How he made hundreds, thousands of angels fall with him when God cast him out because of that. He killed his own brother because he was on the side of humans. Everything he's done has brought him to this very second; and damn if he hates himself for it.

He put his head in his hands. “I’m sorry brother. I never meant for it to come to this.” _Oh, but you did. You see, you’re the devil. You’ll always be evil. You will never want to do good in this world._ He could hear that little voice in his head that always told him how wrong he was. It was one of the things that spurred on his fury. He hated that voice, but a new thought had just sprung into the foregrounds of his mind, so Lucifer did his best to ignore it for now. He wanted to go back to that dreaded hotel, take his brother and bury him. It was the least he could do after all the evil he’s done. He didn’t know whether to go or not, but after much consideration, he decided to. When he got there though, Gabriel’s body was gone. The only sign that his death was nothing more than a mere hallucination were the wing marks burnt into the floor. Lucifer was in a rage as he thought who could have taken his brother, and what were their cruel intentions?

And he’ll never know that it was Castiel who had taken his brother. It was Castiel who was mourning over his own older brother. His brother, whom he looked up to. It was Castiel who had found his brother’s broken body after hearing the Winchester’s frantic prayers. It was Castiel who had curled his jet black wings around him and Gabriel and cried over his brother's body. And it was Castiel who is now on a mountain top in Scandinavia. No one could see it, but Castiel’s wings fluttered around Gabriel once more. Another sob escaped Castiel as a thunderstorm broke out, and there was a small voice in the air. “You said you’d always be there for me, brother. That you’d never leave my side, you always said that, even when I was still too small for my wings… Who’s supposed to prank the Winchesters now? What am I supposed to do without you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this. Apologies if it's shitty. Comments and kudos are much appreciated.


End file.
